


skater boy(s)

by euphorickiri



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, skateboarding date yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: “promise you won’t let me break my face?” alex asked nervously.“if i’m being honest with you i can’t guarantee that.”“dude i swear to god-”in other words, willie teaches alex how to skate.set during 1x04 "i got the music"
Relationships: Alex/Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 644





	skater boy(s)

“The skateboard isn’t going to hurt you.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

Willie snorted in amusement, quickly covering it up with a cough when Alex glared at him. “I’m glad you find my pain so entertaining.” 

“I’m telling you there’s nothing to worry about! Besides, we’re ghosts. Not like anything worse can happen,” Willie tried to reason. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Alex deadpanned. “Just because we’re ghosts doesn’t mean we don’t feel pain. And I don’t know about you, but I want to avoid breaking any bones.”

So maybe this was kind of a bad idea on Willie’s part. Inviting the blonde to the museum to hang out and watch him skate was one thing. Actually convincing him to skate was a completely different situation. Granted Willie probably wasn’t the best teacher considering he died from a skating accident, and he tended to be reckless at times, but he could do this. Possibly. He gave himself a fifty percent chance of not fucking up completely. That was better than nothing. 

Besides, the more time he got to spend with Alex the happier he would be in the long run. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Alex immediately grew flustered. “O-Of course I do! I mean why wouldn’t I? If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t even be here in the first place and you helped me out even if I had like a billion questions-” 

“Hey, it’s alright. I get it,” Willie said gently, cutting him off. “If you seriously don’t want to do this I won’t force you.”

“I do! I seriously want to do this and I do trust you,” Alex assured. “If anything I don’t trust myself. I can be pretty clumsy.”

Willie smiled and bumped his shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for. I got your back.” He bent down to grab his skateboard, missing the sight of the blonde growing even more flustered from his words. “Once you get the hang of it skateboarding is easy. It’ll be fun.” He motioned for the other teen to follow him towards another area of the museum where they would have more space.

“Promise you won’t let me break my face?” Alex asked nervously. 

“If I’m being honest with you I can’t guarantee that.”

“Dude I swear to god-”

He laughed at the exasperated look on the blonde’s face. It was nice being able to let loose with someone else. Willie was grateful Caleb allowed him to do what he loved, but the older man was slightly terrifying. He and the other ghosts and the club weren’t exactly the type of people you could let your guard down around. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, surprised to see Alex who looked extremely determined. 

“I’m ready,” he said with as much confidence as he could muster, though his voice slightly wavered.

Willie pulled him towards the skateboard with a smile, pushing his thoughts about Caleb to the back of his mind. He held his hands out and Alex immediately grabbed on, taking a deep breath before stepping on the board. He almost fell as soon as he stood up straight but Willie was quick to steady him. “See? You got the hardest part done.”

“Is it too late to go back to screaming? You know, where it's safe on still ground?” Alex questioned. 

He yelped when Willie moved him, gripping the other teen’s hands even tighter. “All you have to do is stand up straight and let the board do the rest of the work.”

“Easy for you to say! You’ve been skating your entire life. One wrong move and I might crack my head open!” he exclaimed frantically. 

Willie immediately froze. “Oh shit, you’re right. I almost forgot.”

He moved them over towards the corner of the room where he left his helmet. Alex protested when he let one of his hands go to reach down and grab it. His words died down in his throat when Willie reached up to place the helmet on his head. 

“First rule of skateboarding: always wear a helmet,” he advised. 

“No, really? I would’ve never guessed!” Alex commented sarcastically. 

Willie rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright, if you want to do this right you have to work on your posture. Slouching is only going to work against you.” He moved behind the taller teen and placed his hands on his hips, trying to get him to stand straighter. “Try and relax. I know you’re nervous but being tense is only going to work against you.”

“Got it,” Alex replied after a moment of silence, his voice strained. 

Once Willie deemed his posture good enough, he circled back around to face Alex and hold his hands again to keep him steady. “How do you feel now?”

“Great. Amazing.  _ Totally  _ relaxed. Yeah.” Alex laughed nervously. “Ready to go!” 

“Keep your feet towards the edges of the board and adjust to a stance your comfortable with. When you’re skating you have to use your arms to balance yourself and make sure you don’t fall over. And always keep an eye on where you want to go and move the board in that direction,” Willie explained. “All you’re going to do is skate in a straight line. Think you can do it?”

“As long as you don’t let go,” he replied. 

They moved slowly, Alex keeping his eyes down on the skateboard. His stance wasn’t as shaky and it looked like he was starting to get the hang of it. 

“You got me?” Alex confirmed. 

“I still got you,” Willie assured, silently praying the other teen wouldn’t freak out at what he was about to do. 

After a couple more minutes, they started moving at a faster pace. Alex was so focused on not falling he didn’t notice Willie gradually moving away from him, leaving the blonde to skate on his own. As soon as he realized what was happening he flailed his arms in panic and glared at the other ghost. 

“You said you weren’t going to let go!” he yelled in fright. 

“This is the best way to learn how to skateboard! You have to throw yourself into it headfirst,” Willie said. “Steady yourself using your arms and bend your knees a little more! You got this!” 

Alex followed his instructions, sighing in relief when he was able to steady himself. He started to smile and maneuver the board with his feet, moving even faster. “I’m doing it!”

“See? I told you it wasn’t hard!” Willie exclaimed. “You’re a natural!” 

He couldn’t help but smile watching Alex skate around happily. Being a ghost had its perks, but it could be lonely. When Willie wasn’t at the club he was out skating, and even that did little to cheer him up on most days. Alex was the first ghost he met that made him feel warm inside. Made him feel  _ alive _ . And he never wanted to forget that feeling. 

“Wait, how do you stop?”

Oh shit. 

Willie ran to catch up to the other teen who was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was able to make it past him and Alex ended up crashing into him instead of the wall. He groaned when his back hit the floor, his head slightly spinning from the impact. Alex hovered above him with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“I told you I could be clumsy,” he reaffirmed. 

Willie pushed himself off the ground, leaning towards the blonde. “Well then you’re the cutest klutz I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching to skate.” 

Alex squeaked and scrambled back, his face turning beet red. He looked at Willie in shock who stood up and walked towards him, offering a hand to help him stand. 

“You can’t just stay stuff like that!” he wheezed, grabbing the offered hand.

The blonde stumbled when Willie pulled him in close, their noses almost touching. “What? I can’t say the truth?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You sure? Last time I checked it was a hot dog that was your undoing.”

Alex shoved him playfully. “You’re the worst.” 

Willie went to reply but stopped himself when he looked outside, frowning when he noticed the sun was going down. He had to get back to the club soon. Alex noticed his change in demeanor and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I’m down to do this again if you are,” he offered. “You’re a pretty great teacher.”

The older ghost smiled. “Now how could I deny the request of my favorite student?” 

They walked out of the museum together, still holding hands, before they went their separate ways. Despite the long night Willie knew he had ahead of him, he wasn’t as down about it. The memory of Alex’s smile and laughter kept him going, and it was comforting to know he had someone to go back to if things got rough.

And that was more than enough. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
